Perpetuum Mobile
by Mel Bronte
Summary: Mesmo com as sutis diferenças, era um movimento sem fim. O Universo concedendo e retirando o sopro de vida. (Agraciando os remanescentes com ensinamentos.)
Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. A única coisa que lucrarei, provavelmente, serão algumas lágrimas de vocês e algumas ameaças de tapas na cara-

* * *

Sentia-se, repentinamente, velho demais para seus dezoito anos de idade.

A vida cavaleiro começara cedo para ele, e sempre esteve consciente sobre sacrifícios e renúncias que deveria fazer. Sempre esteve consciente de seus próprios deveres e dos de seus companheiros e mestres.

Shion de Áries sabia que aquele dia chegaria. Ele sabia até mesmo que Hakurei se preparava para ele.

Hakurei de Altar, seu mestre ainda impulsivo e briguento mesmo com seus quase trezentos anos.

Perder seu mestre, porém, foi mais um dos duros golpes que a guerra lhe impôs. Mais uma para a sua coleção de perdas colossais.

Não havia tempo para lamentar-se por seu mestre. Não com o ritmo vertiginoso dos embates gradativamente mais árduos. Durante a guerra, tudo o que poderiam fazer se limitava a honrar os atos fúnebres — e mesmo eles possuíam um compasso rápido demais.

Como não houve tempo para lamentar-se por Albafica, ou por Asmita. E, depois, por Manigold, Hasgard, El Cid, Aspros, o jovem Regulus… Uma lista extensa e crescente de nomes em lápides que pouco contavam sobre as histórias de seus portadores.

(Shion guardaria consigo o memorial de cada um deles. Guardaria consigo as pequenas coisas que alegravam seus companheiros, guardaria na memória últimos momentos demais para que não se quebrasse.)

O movimento do tempo adicionaria responsabilidades demais para cima de seus ombros.

E, finalmente, um lampejo de esperança em meio a prenúncios sombrios: seu próprio aprendiz, a criança destinada ao posto de Áries.

(Uma criança que teria outro tipo de fardo injusto para carregar, ainda em tenra idade.)

Mesmo após gritar a plenos pulmões, as pequenas mãos continuavam trêmulas. O peso da verdade chocava-se contra ele.

Queria acreditar que aquele fosse o cenário de um pesadelo, e não a sua vida. Gritou novamente.

Não havia ninguém para ouvi-lo ali; não havia alguém para confortá-lo.

Pensar claramente ainda estava fora de seu controle naquele momento. Contudo, a realidade parecia golpeá-lo com mais e mais violência.

 _Morto._

 _Shion está morto._

Seu mestre estava morto. Mu não vira um corpo, não possuía provas palpáveis. Ele apenas sabia, e este conhecimento o atormentava.

 _Você deve fugir._

Tentava, em vão, afastar aquele pensamento repetitivo.

Shion está morto. Morto.

Ofegante, escorou-se contra as paredes de pedra da construção isolada.

 _Morto._

 _Traição._

 _Fugir._

Levou as mãos às têmporas.

Temia fechar os olhos e deparar-se com maus presságios. Outros, como os que tivera na semana anterior.

Se perguntado, ele não saberia explicar — ao menos não em termos racionais — o que causava-lhe a sensação de peso e aperto no peito, que o seguiu por dias.

Mesmo o ar que respirava, naqueles últimos dias no Santuário, parecia-lhe pesado. Mu sabia que algo horrível estava prestes a acontecer.

— Mu?

Vê-lo agitado parecia incomum.

— Mu? — Aiolos chamou-o, utilizando-se da mesma afeição que reservava para Aiolia. — Nunca o vi assim. O que aconteceu?

Shaka, que abraçava o recém-consagrado cavaleiro de Áries pelos ombros, ergueu imponentemente a cabeça.

— Foi apenas um pesadelo — sussurrou para Aiolos.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Mu.

Aiolos tentou, então, distraí-lo com uma miríade de truques e piadas inofensivas.

Por algum tempo, as técnicas do cavaleiro de Sagitário o distraíram.

Em sem íntimo, apesar de todo o esforço de Aiolos, Mu sabia que nada ficaria bem. Não ousou retrucar, porém, porque sequer possuía argumentos para sustentar aquela sua impressão.

Precisou admitir para si que, na verdade, não queria dar razão ao próprio mestre.

Ao findar do dia, a figura altiva e solene de Shion observava seu próprio discípulo.

Mu carregava um pequeno pássaro com ambas as asas feridas nas mãos diminutas. Shion lançou-lhe um olhar de piedade e ajoelhou-se defronte ao discípulo.

— Podemos cuidar dele, Mu. Mas é muito tarde para salvá-lo. Só podemos fazer com que ele não sofra muito.

— Como pode saber? — Todos os esforços do garoto para que a voz não saísse trêmula foram em vão. — Nós temos… Temos que tentar sempre, não temos?

Shion ergueu os olhos para as estrelas. — Quando Mu se lembrava de seu mestre, era daquela forma: sempre olhando as estrelas, como se pudesse alcançá-las; como se sua alma na verdade pertencesse a um local muito mais iluminado.

— Existem algumas coisas que sabemos e não podemos ou não conseguimos explicar. Pelo menos, não com palavras ou com a nossa linguagem.

A mistura de suas próprias predisposições questionadoras e da curiosidade inerentemente infantil não se satisfazia com aquelas vagas explicações.

— Mas algum dia poderemos explicar, não poderemos?

— Talvez, Mu. Algum dia, talvez…

— Por que não podemos explicar agora?

Tentara arrancar alguma resposta satisfatória de seu mestre. Pareceu-lhe, contudo, que Shion apenas testava-lhe mais uma vez.

Sentiu que falhara quando Shion calou-se. Estava sempre ansioso por agradar; sempre ansioso por ter a aprovação de seu mestre que parecia jamais chegar. — Mais do que isso, talvez.

Desejava que Shion se mostrasse orgulhoso de seu pupilo. "Pelo menos por uma vez", suplicava intimamente, "para que eu saiba que estou absorvendo seus ensinamentos da maneira correta, mestre", sem ousar expressar aqueles pensamentos.

Naqueles momentos, Shion parecia ainda mais imponente e inalcançável. Forçou-se a pensar que seu mestre ficaria bem. Nada o atingiria. Por que, então, sentia aquele desconforto na altura do coração?

"É tarde demais para salvá-lo", a voz de Shion ecoava-lhe nos ouvidos, agourenta.

Tarde demais era um dos ecos em sua mente.

Shion e Aiolos estavam mortos. A sombra de uma traição pairava sobre o agora distante Santuário.

Era difícil acreditar que o gentil Sagitário cometesse um crime daquelas proporções.

Era difícil acreditar que Shion não estivesse lá, aplicando o mais duro dos testes em Mu.

Seus pés pequenos resvalaram em uma pedra recoberta por líquen, quase fazendo com que tropeçasse.

Mordeu os lábios e esfregou os olhos. Sequer percebera que havia chorado.

E mesmo os habitantes do abismo, abaixo da estreita ponte que levava à torre, permaneciam silenciosos e imóveis.

— Agora somos só eu e você — proferiu aquelas palavras sabendo que não havia ninguém para escutá-lo, a não ser as sombras dos cavaleiros que falharam na missão de chegar a Jamiel.

Encarou o pagode. Estava em sua terra natal.

Ainda sobrava-lhe energia para encaminhar-se ao quarto que ocupara durante seus treinos ali. Deixou-se cair sobre a cama e encarou o teto.

O mundo estava vazio. Não apenas vazio: o destino havia extirpado cada lampejo de segurança, onde quer que estivesse.

Aquelas paredes antiquíssimas não o protegeriam para sempre.

Suas pálpebras pesaram, e chegou a lutar contra a vontade de arrastar-se para um mundo de sonhos.

(Talvez, ali, ele se sentisse seguro. Talvez até encontrasse a voz de Shion.)

Jamais antes seu corpo sofrera tamanhas exigências: nunca teleportara-se para tão longe, nem correra por tanto tempo.

O ar rarefeito também teria cobrado seu preço, não fossem os anos que passara nas montanhas do Tibet antes de receber sua armadura.

Escreveria para Dohko no dia seguinte. Pensara em visitá-lo mas, com as forças exauridas, sabia não ser uma boa ideia para aquele momento.

Queria também estar a sós com as lembranças de seu mestre.

Pesadelos tumultuaram seu sono já agitado.

Quando acordou, na tarde do dia seguinte, quase arrependeu-se por ter desejado ficar a sós com as lembranças de Shion.

A presença de seu mestre parecia irradiar de cada canto daquela habitação: algo que causava alívio e inquietude ao mesmo tempo.

Lavou-se, só então percebendo os arranhões e feridas que adquirira pelo caminho. Tomou o cuidado de buscar o cataplasma adequado entre os potes sobre a prateleira. — E mesmo este ato simples tinha a marca de seu mestre.

Lembrava-se de que aquilo também fazia parte de suas lições como cavaleiro, pois nem sempre encontraria os recursos modernos para tratar de suas feridas — e a natureza era uma poderosa aliada em tais momentos.

Havia um silêncio opressivo, quebrado pela respiração entrecortada. Mu desejou ouvir a voz de alguém.

Lembrava-se da primeira vez em que Shion o deixara na torre, a sós, pois "estava independente o suficiente para sobreviver sozinho", o mestre dissera, e "era necessário".

Shion nunca dava muitas explicações, embora às vezes satisfizesse a curiosidade de Mu, ou — algo mais frequente — o instigasse a buscar respostas por si próprio.

— Qualquer pessoa — permitiu-se dizer, não querendo admitir que apenas a voz de Shion o confortaria.

— Qualquer pessoa — era uma súplica. Por qualquer voz, por qualquer presença.

Uma tentativa de manter-se são. Apenas o silêncio o envolvia. Sua voz ecoaria sem resposta.

Não havia alguém para limpar-lhe as lágrimas, para estender uma mão, ou para ouvi-lo. O mundo estava vazio.

Ao longo dos dias, batalhava contra a vontade de desaparecer por completo, e a consciência de seu lugar e de sua missão em um mundo que poderia depender dele.

Mesmo que sua participação fosse mínima, havia uma missão. E Mu a cumpriria. Sabia que a cumpriria.

Apenas assim poderia honrar a memória de seu mestre.

Apenas assim encontraria seu propósito no mundo.

Ter um propósito era bom o bastante para ele, naquele momento.

E também havia Dohko. Como o ancião de Libra o receberia? Teria as mesmas dúvidas? Poderia responder as perguntas?

A primeira visita a Rozan não fora fácil para nenhum dos dois. Apenas a ação do tempo e da convivência trataram de aproximá-los como nunca antes.

Algumas vezes, Dohko oferecia vislumbres sobre a pessoa que Shion poderia ser. Sobre o que falaria se visse os progressos de Mu.

(Mu não sabia se era verdade ou se Dohko usava tais palavras como pretexto para consolá-lo e encorajá-lo, e foi com tais dúvidas que retornou ao lar.)

Soube que precisava calar os próprios pensamentos, mesmo que por algumas horas. Precisava manter o foco em outra coisa. Qualquer outra coisa.

Encarou a grande caixa de prata no pavimento térreo da torre.

Dispôs as ferramentas de trabalho cuidadosamente ao seu lado, e retirou o conteúdo de seu invólucro.

Durante todos os seus anos com Shion, jamais o vira sequer tocar na armadura de Altar.

— Algum dia você compreenderá, Mu. E espero que tal dia não chegue.

(Shion deixou de dizer o tão cedo. — Mas Shion nunca dizia muito, e frequentemente deixava de verbalizar o próprio raciocínio por completo.)

Mu desejava acreditar que seu mestre era imortal. Que era inatingível. Shion não sobrevivera a coisas piores, afinal? Não sobrevivera a uma das Guerras Santas?

— Por que tão cedo, mestre?

Posicionando as ferramentas manuseadas por Shion alguns dias antes sobre o coração, Mu compreendeu.

Foi o primeiro _conhecimento_ que teve vontade de rejeitar em sua curta vida.

Anos depois, tornou-se um conhecimento que não desejava repassar para seu pupilo. Compreendia a necessidade de fazê-lo, porém.

— Precisamos ter uma conversa, Kiki.

Perceberia a agitação dos astros, se ele os observasse com a devida atenção. Depois, deveria realizar os complexos cálculos para interpretar com precisão o que diziam.

Apesar de dar a devida importância para os cálculos e as interpretações, não parecia algo tão necessário. Ele intuía o que se aproximava. O fim e o começo de mais um ciclo de Guerras Santas.

Suspirou, não por estar inconformado ou temeroso, mas pelo significado das guerras. Em uma das poucas ocasiões em que seu mestre lhe contara sobre a Guerra de sua época, lágrimas bailaram nos olhos sempre solenes de Shion.

"Foi um massacre", Mu pensou, "e nosso destino provavelmente não será muito diferente… Quantas vidas perdidas..."

E, o pensamento que o assombrava mais: "E se algo acontecer a meu aprendiz?"

Não parecia ter passado muito tempo, desde que Shion tivera a mesma conversa com Mu.

Algo nada fácil a se fazer: explicar a uma criança que não estará ali para sempre. Explicar a ausência que jamais será suprida. Difícil, porém necessário.

Precisaria ter cuidado com a escolha de palavras. Recordava-se do choque com as de Shion, quando esteve no lugar de Kiki.

Era uma realidade que não poderia ser mascarada. Porém, para Mu de Áries, era impensável fazer seu pupilo sofrer.

Não fora difícil juntar as peças e chegar a uma conclusão amarga, quando viu Atena retornando com os cavaleiros de bronze.

Apenas com os cavaleiros de bronze.

Kiki sentira — e forçou-se a ignorar a própria intuição, culpando a imaginação infantil por sentir o cosmo tímido e muito distante de seu mestre.

As expressões graves e abatidas respondiam-lhe as perguntas silenciosas.

Ergueu os olhos para Atena, e viu as lágrimas da deusa.

(Seria em sua figura divina que se apoiaria nos anos seguintes, para continuar. Para amenizar o peso da perda dos cavaleiros de ouro. Para saber que não estava sozinho.)

A presença de seu mestre era constante. Era capaz de senti-la nos atos cotidianos, em si mesmo, ao seu lado.

Saber disto era um alento para o cavaleiro de Áries, tanto mais depois de retornar a Jamiel.

Kiki percebeu que algumas de suas atitudes seriam as mesmas de seu mestre. Sempre confiara tanto nas orientações de Mu, que acreditava estar fazendo um bom trabalho como mestre.

— Por que sempre parece triste ao falar sobre seu mestre?

— Mas eu não estava falando sobre ele agora, Raki.

Sentada sobre o parapeito de uma das janelas da torre, ela balançava as pernas. Deteve-se para encarar Kiki.

Ele vislumbrou o mesmo brilho — perspicaz, empático — que pertencia a Mu nos olhos de sua aluna. Sorriu para ela.

Imaginava que todos eles, todas as gerações de mestres e discípulos, compartilhassem aquelas características. Nunca conseguira esconder nada de Mu. Agora, era a sua própria discípula a desvendar-lhe a alma.

Sobre Shion, possuía apenas suposições. Talvez o antigo Patriarca enxergasse a alma de todas as pessoas descortinando-se, transparentes, a todo momento.

— Não me entristece tanto assim. Eu entendo que era necessário. Mas eu queria que ele tivesse te conhecido.

Esperava que os deuses o agraciassem com tempo o suficiente para repassar todo o seu conhecimento para a sua pupila.

A vida de um cavaleiro, contudo, sempre exigia sacrifícios, e ele não poderia apoiar-se em certezas.

Não seria fácil dizer a Raki, ainda uma criança, que seu mestre — alguém que ela tomava como exemplo — não estaria fisicamente presente para sempre…

Mas era necessário.

— Por que era necessário?

— Porque, Raki, o dever dos cavaleiros não é apenas proteger a Terra. É construir um futuro melhor para as novas gerações. E porque, eventualmente, todos os seres vivos encontram um fim.

— Quer dizer que eles morrem.

Confirmou, tímida e silenciosamente.

— Seus corpos morrem — acrescentou — mas uma parte sempre permanece. Veja bem... Quando um cavaleiro tem discípulos, parte dele sempre viverá.

— Está falando coisa estranhas de novo.

Conseguira arrancar risos de seu mestre, alguém que se mostrava quase sempre sério.

— Os ensinamentos não param quando um mestre morre. Pelo contrário... Eles continuam sendo repassados. Você tem um pouco do meu mestre também.

Mu dissera-lhe algo bastante semelhante em uma das últimas conversas que tiveram.

Era uma noite de temperatura agradável. Mestre e discípulo retornavam ao templo de Áries após os treinamentos rotineiros.

— Espero ser como o mestre Mu no futuro!

Kiki disparara até o topo das escadarias que levavam à primeira casa. Sobressaltou-se quando percebeu a presença de Mu atrás de si.

— Se está pensando no futuro, pense também em superar o seu mestre. Não deve ser igual a mim... Você pode e deve ser melhor.

Pareceu-lhe, na época, um feito inatingível. E Mu parecia compartilhar, embora veladamente, de semelhante frustração.

— Melhor do que meu mestre?

Tentava decifrar seu mestre — algo difícil, quando Mu era todo olhares para os pontos mais distantes do horizonte e silêncios e solenidade aos olhos de uma criança — quando ele voltou a falar.

— O mais importante, porém, é superar a si mesmo.

Sua própria experiência ensinara-lhe que Kiki aprenderia aquelas lições apenas quando as vivenciasse. Mu necessitava, contudo, preencher as lacunas de palavras que Shion deixara para trás.

— E, Kiki... — Mu afagou os cabelos ruivos do aprendiz. — Você fez um ótimo trabalho hoje, e sei que pode melhorar bastante. Estou orgulhoso.

Algum dia, Kiki de Áries sabia que repetiria as palavras de seu mestre — manteria viva a memória dele — para a sua própria aprendiz.

Algum dia, o movimento perpétuo contínuo do Universo levaria um discípulo para Raki, e nela estariam vivas partes de mestres que ela sequer conhecera, senão através de ensinamentos. Estes seriam repetidos e repassados através de gerações.


End file.
